


Twisted

by Minnie127



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie127/pseuds/Minnie127
Summary: All the times Billy Hargrove brought out the worst in Melody Henderson, because sometimes you find that someone you can be a little twisted with.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say Billy Hargrave was pretty would be an understatement, to say he was cool was also an understatement. Billy was cool because he was the unfamiliar, he played generic rock music, unless he was stoned and then it was laid back, psychedelic shit that no one had ever heard before, so distinctly Californian cool that it made him stand out.

The girls thought he was cool because he could swagger, genuinely swagger, and seemingly did not have one fleck of chest hair. Said chest also had abs of steel, Hawkins girls had never seen real ripped abs before, at least outside of a movie screen. The leather jackets, even at -10 degrees, and artfully arranged hair also helped, topped off with a set of baby blues. A regular Californian dream.

And because of all this Melody Henderson fully understood why people thought the blonde haired, chain smoking, bad boy was cool. Honestly she could. Totally cool.  
To bad he was also the biggest dick she had ever met.

Also an understatement she'd like to add.

Melody also had to admit, if it weren't for Billy Hargrave, she would miss the singular hilarity that was watching Mrs Wheeler adjust her tits in her bathing suit on a sunny Wednesday afternoon. In fact, from her spot up in the big chair by the pool she could see the middle age ladies of Hawkins flutter in anticipation. Wired like gazelles awaiting a lion out on the savannah.

Leaning back and crossing her legs, the teenager watched the lifeguards changing room door. For a bad boy he usually had military like punctuality, and she was a little surprised he hadn't made it out poolside yet. But no sooner than she'd thought of it the door opened and boy wonder came strolling out. Like he was some sort of movie star the whole pool seemed to quiet a little, apart from the screaming kids playing in the water, the ladies tittered as he reached them. Aviators firmly in place Melody watched him smirk at Mrs Wheeler, she blushed almost prettily as he checked her out before moving on. Smirk widening into a sneaky grin as he cottoned onto the dark haired teen lounging in the big chair.

"Shouldn't you be watching the pool instead of me Henderson?" he snarked as he reached her.

"Oh I was afraid a fire might start over there," she snarked back, "or that Karen Wheeler had given herself whiplash."

"Aw you jealous of the hot mommas club Melody?" he breathed, eyes laughing behind the sunglasses, having stopped just short of leaning against her legs.

"Of Mrs Wheeler and her 2.5 kids, with a fat husband and a dreary little life?" she huffed, "hitting on high school boys to get a kick."

"Cos you're all about the college boys huh?" he casually leaned on the side of the steps of her chair, neatly sidestepping her.

"Yeah well there's nothing to look at around here," she smiled with a cruel tilt, "is there?"

"I bet they love these pretty pins, all tight from swimming," he simply ignored her, calloused hand skimming up her calf, where the hell did he get calluses from?

The dark haired girl didn't move, instead her eyes tracked the ghost of a bruise which curled around his shoulder. Smiling with a little with too much teeth, making Billy's eyes narrow warily, she reached out. Her touch was light and she secretly marvelled at his sun kissed skin against her own hand, still pale from the Hawkins winter. Tracing the bruise lazily she dug her thumb right into it and watched him hiss. Somewhere in the background Mort Brennan, the pool supervisor, shouted at them to hurry up and swap over.  
Dark blue irises stared her down, and when he refused to flinch she grinned and released him.  
Something about riling him up, or trying to, made her a little hot. Melody didn't like to linger on that little thought too closely, just hopped down from her spot in the chair and brushed past him.  
"Sweeeet Melody," he sing-songed her name to himself as she headed off towards the changing rooms. Ignoring Mrs Wheeler and her little posse as she went.

The second time she ran into him that Summer she figured it was the small town, she didn't have a real interest in his eighteen year old selfishness, she wasn't looking for him or anything. Chuck Reynolds' party just happened to involve the same crowd every Summer party in Hawkins involved. Of course, Billy Hargrove just happened to be in the middle of it, lording around as usual.

"C'mon Melody, go score us some," Brian Costello, her college boyfriend of a year needled her.

"Why should I go?" she rolled her eyes into her beer bottle.

"Cos he likes you, he'll give you it for free," Brian nudged her waist as she was perched on his knee. Melody liked Brian's easygoingness, the way she sometimes danced around Hawkin's golden boy didn't seem to annoy her boyfriend. He'd witnessed Billy needling her at the pool before but Melody liked that he was self-assured. Brian was an unending reserve of self confidence that made her a little envious.

"He'll give her something free alright," Mitch Sinclair snickered. Brian cast him a dark look.

"The little shit thinks you're hot, just score us a little weed babe," he pleaded, "Put up with him for five minutes," this was beginning to bore Melody.  
Which was a surprise, she adored her sandy haired older boyfriend. He was older, drove a nice car and took her on proper dates. Not just a quick trip up to lover's lake or to the diner or movies. Brian took her beyond Hawkins, to the bigger city of Hampton and further out, he was the best boyfriend she ever had. Not that she had many to be totally honest.

"You don't even have to be nice to him Henny," Mitch goaded her back to the present, "he likes it when you're a bitch."

They were in the middle of a field outside Hawkins, where else of course, and Melody glanced across the fire pit at where Billy was laughing with his moronic friends.

"I'm not going over there, look at them," she curled her lip in disgust.

"I'll come with, I was meaning to ask Carol something," Eva, Mitch's redheaded _something_ , stood up and stretched.  
"Yeah ask her about that thing she does-" Eva slapped Mitch around the head as he laughed around his beer, cutting off his cheeky remarks.  
"Let's go Henny, mingle just a little for once," she smiled languidly at the younger girl pulling her up from a camp chair. College boys were thoughtful, Carol and her squad where sulking on a few blankets Tommy H had whipped out of his car. Toby Wiseman had a truck, it's tail gate where Billy and Tommy H were holding court but the girls were wasting away at their feet. Nothing would make Melody sit on those blankets.

"Fine, let's go make merry friends," she muttered crankily. "Since when do you not have your own stash anyway?"

"Since my uncle Hop busted me," Brian scowled, "you know that."

Brian's Uncle was the wayward chief of police, she was surprised he could tear himself away from Joyce Byers front door long enough to bust his nephew for anything. Brian came down to Hawkins on his Summer break while his mother and stepdad lived it up on an around the world cruise. Well mostly his mother, his step dad flew back and forth from here and there while wheeling and dealing oil stocks. One of those cheery Texans with a white cowboy hat and too much money. Shook her hand a little too hard the only time she met him.

"Did he smoke it on you?" she cocked her head as she stood up beside Eva.

Brian shook his head laughing, "he's not that bad a chief Melody, he busted my balls about having it in the cabin with El."

Melody wrinkled her nose at the mention of El, Brian was besotted with Hopper's little adopted rescue. But the girl made Melody break out in goosebumps with the blank stare and broken sentences. Like an orphan that had grown up with wolves and never learned how to speak. Brian adored her like the sister he never had though, so Melody had to be careful to not show how off putting she found the little stray.

Eva made off towards the other side of the fire pit, smiling and greeting various off shoot groups as she went. Melody ignored them all, settling her gaze on the blonde king smoking on the tail gate with a beer in hand. As she drew closer she willed him to look at her, instead of Tina who had gotten up from her blanket and was laughing prettily at something he said. Much to her chagrin he was much to wrapped up in the other girls itty bitty crop top, buttoned together rather precariously. Even Melody had to admit she couldn't compete with a showing like that.

"Carol," Eva trilled as they drew close to the group of newly minted high school graduates, her red locks flying as she hugged her cousin. They made a nice picture, red curling locks melding together.

"What are you doing here?" Carol looked made up at her older cousins attention. "Weren't you guys heading out to Indianapolis this weekend?"

"Oh that's next weekend hun, and gosh we can't wait can we Melody?" Eva elbowed her silent friend.

"Gee I guess," she looked at Eva perplexed, the older girl simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hawkins is so boring, Mitch is going up to the city for some trial, football you know?" Eva chittered before elbowing her again.

"Cool, is he switching colleges?" Tommy H brightened up at the mention of football.

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes, glancing at Billy to see he had managed to look up from Tina's top for long enough to smirk at her. Once he had her attention he muttered at Tina about a beer and she scarpered off towards Tommy's car.

"Well, what do ya want Henderson?" he raised a perfect brow. "Not like you to just hang with us mere mortals."

"I couldn't just come over here with my good friend Eva?" she sighed, taking up Tina's perch against the corner of the truck. Although a good foot away from the other.

Lighting a smoke he laughed, "I'm not giving you my weed again Melody."

"What do you mean?" she huffed defensively, wondering how he cottoned on so quick, before turning to look at him.

The Blond looked at her rather thoughtfully, "because you gave me the slip last time and it was all I had left. Here was I thinking we were going to _share_. No, I have learned my lesson. " Rolling his eyes he blew cigarette smoke in her face.

"Don't be petty Billy," she wafted a hand through the lingering smoke, "you know you've got plenty, you've restocked somehow."

Billy always had a stash, and it was always good stuff though no one knew how he got his hands on it.

"I've decided I don't like you Henderson." All matter of fact, he shrugged before taking another drag.

"Well that's not very nice," she stole the smoke off him when he blew smoke rings at her.

"You're not very nice," he muttered, eying the cigarette as she held it.

"You sound like my little brother," she goaded him a little as she flicked ash but didn't lift the cigarette to her lips. "Maybe I'll be nice if you share."

Billy was looking at her lips. Instead she just flicked ash again and opened her mouth, lifted the burning stick a little before stopping and closing her mouth. Licking her lips a little before doing it all on repeat. The teen mused that she was glad she reapplied her lipstick in the car, she knew her full mouth was one of her best features.

"If you aren't going to smoke it give it back." He sounded a little moody tonight, Melody thought moody looked good on him.

Motioning to his hand Melody half stubbed the cigarette out on the truck, but when he clasped his hand in her outstretched one she pressed it into his skin, still hot. Pulling it away she grinned cruelly at him, throwing the cigarette to the floor, fingertips pressing into the red mark. Watching her with narrowed eyes he didn't flinch.

"Give me something more fun to smoke Billy."

When she sauntered back to Brian, a pocket full of weed her boyfriend's eyes lit up. The dark haired girl tried ignoring the burning stare she'd left behind her, dropping onto her boyfriend's knee instead. Wrapping her limbs around him like vines and whispering how much she liked him in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You know, it's depressing having to sit here and look at a guy with better hair than most girls."

Billy snorted and rolled his eyes, defacing a library book with a dark blue highlighter.

"No really, couldn't you sit at the back or something?" Melody scowled, it was study hall and Billy Hargrove had taken up residence opposite her.

Their study hall for Seniors had the desks arranged in groups rather the usual rows. It wasn't all that like Hargrove to be sitting with her, never mind attending study hall. The dirty blond was normally smoking behind the bleachers with Tommy H during study hall. During most of his classes to be honest. The fact that it was the last week of school and they only had exams and revision to worry about made her wonder why he was here at all. The only thing Billy didn't flunk was shop, and he didn't seem to give a shit about anything else.

"Christ Henderson, you're always so fucking hostile," he took a cigarette from behind his ear, chewing on the end seeing as he couldn't light it up. "You should see a shrink, that bitchiness can't be healthy."

"Seriously, do you condition before you shampoo? You have some split ends though," she tilted her head, "Why are you here anyways. It's study hall, haven't you got someone to bang in the locker room or something?"

"You offering?" he grinned, "I could do with the exercise."

"No, it's a legitimate question. It isn't like you to sit here harassing me, knowing full well it doesn't get you anywhere, when you could have Heather Holloway before three o'clock?" she put her final history essay away before standing up just as the lunch bell rang.

"Heather's a real cold fish," he followed her out of the hall, lighting the cigarette once the doors swung shut behind them. "You'd think all that time in the library would have built up some repressed kink. She's not a lot of work but at the same time she is a lot of work, you know."

"No, I really don't Billy. Poor Heather, maybe all your aftershave knocked her out? Did something to her mojo. Did you drown in the stuff this morning, I swear I'm getting high standing next to you?" she wrinkled her nose at the blonde who let out a hyena like laugh.

"No that's just my animal magnetism, pheromones you know?" he leaned in close, breathing smoke in her ear. "It's just your body reacting babe."

"Oh wow," wriggling away from him she shook her head, "Your bullshit is astounding, you've been smoking too much dope again Billy."

"Plenty of girl's like my bullshit Henderson, plenty of moms too" he smirked smugly, "You're the weird one who only gets off with Brian."

Billy's mouth twisted over her boyfriends name with a sneer. Rolling her eyes she marched on attempting to ignore him, one more week and she'd be free of high school, and Billy fucking Hargrove.

"You have a serious Oedipus complex," the brunette quickened her step, trying to outrun him without actually running. "Have you been taking acid again, I thought we agreed Tommy's acid was definitely some sort of bleach concoction?"

"You promised not to bring up that acid trip ever again," he flicks his stub down and points a finger at her. "What kind of a name is Brian anyway?"

"There is nothing wrong with his name, you're just jealous he's off in college and you're stuck here. It's a little worrying how much you fixate on my boyfriend Billy."

"Hell, if I fixate on him will you be there too?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting and as interesting as this has been could you please fuck off now?" she crossed the quad, heading for lunch.

"Nah, I haven't got anywhere to be. Did you bring lunch?" he replied conversationally as he walked annoyingly close. The Brunette scowled again when he brushed up against her arm.

"Billy, there's this thing called personal space," she shoved him, "mine ends a metre over there."

"Poor Brian, does he know?" Billy snickered. "You could totally sit on my face while he suck-"

She swings her school bag at his head but he only laughs uproariously when her textbooks clock him round his ear.

Standing outside Billy Hargroves' house on a balmy Saturday morning was not Melody's idea of a good time, but she idly sat on the front porch awaiting his highness anyways. If the shoddiness could really be called a porch, still, she perched on the worn wood, cigarette in hand.

"Miss me already Henderson?" the front door swung open with enough force the girl was surprised it was still on its hinges, Billy bounced down the steps past her towards the car.

"By the minute," she rolled her eyes and stood up, following the cloud of aftershave he wafted behind him.

"Max, hurry the fuck up!" the dirty blond shouted while he opened the drivers door.

Melody slipped into the passengers seat as he continued to shout for the errant redhead.

"Geez, stop your wailing already, she probably didn't even get near the bathroom with you around."

Huffily, he threw himself into the seat, drumming restlessly against the steering wheel, "The little bitch is always late, all she literally does is brush her hair."

Ignoring him, and his incessant fidgeting, she rolled the window down, anything for a reprieve from the Hawkins summer heat. Billy swipes her cigarette, seeing as she had switched hands to crank the window.

She turns to glare at him and he just shrugs, "It's not like you're even gonna smoke it."

"Maybe I was-" he raised an eyebrow as she seethes, but an argument is cut short by Max.

Billy gestured for Melody to let her in, sighing she got out to let the younger girl in the back. Max just stared at her wordlessly, as if a girl in Billy's car was something new Melody thought to herself. Although it was the first time the older girl had cadged a lift with his stepsister there, usually it was a lift home from the pool she needed. The ginger girl was always missing in the evening, much to Billy's endless exasperation, and her whereabouts seemed to be his responsibility. If his rages in the car were anything to go by.

Melody had only known him since he'd started Hawkins High last September, and they were casual friends at best but it never felt odd just showing up. Strangely enough, he'd never complained, even on that first Saturday at the pool when her mom didn't pick her up. Which wasn't unusual. Melody had made herself comfortable leaning against the camaro, and when he finally came out from locking up he hadn't said a word. Just drove them up to Old Cherry Road.

The camaro growled to a start and they swung out into the street, although Melody did admit the music wasn't blaring quite as aggressively as usual. They sped down Old Cherry, its slightly dilapidated, modest houses giving way to the open road which ran into Hawkins town proper.

"So Henny, what do I get for being your taxi today? Where's Wonder boy?" Billy steered with his knees as he lit up yet another smoke. Melody couldn't help but eye him a little appreciatively, as dangerous as her mother would find it. Although, the woman hadn't asked how she was getting to the pool today before rushing out for her shift at the nursing home. Melody wasn't sure if she really would give a shit that her daughter was getting in the car with a certifiable speed demon.

"Why, isn't the warm fuzzy feeling you get when you do something nice not enough for you Billy? Brian is back up in college, but I'll let him know you're still pining for him next time he calls," a quiet snort came from the back as she dived in her backpack for a bottle of water. The hot weather had just started and Melody wasn't sure if the next few months of it was really anything to look forward to. Already her hair was curling in it's high ponytail.

"Hell, we can leave Brian out of it this time Henny, just you, me and some warm, fuzzy feelings," a tanned hand planted itself on her thigh, heat searing her bare leg. Melody cursed wearing shorts. Billy used any closeness to his advantage, half concentrating on the road he smirked at her out of the corner of his eye. Dared her as he slid it further up her leg, brushing up almost under the edge of her Hawkins community pool shorts. The soft fabric not much protection.

Melody wasn't really aware that she'd stopped breathing, his blue gaze was unwavering, but she was aware of the blush that was starting to rise from her chest. Suddenly angry that he could make her so flustered the brunette tried to steady herself. Billy just smirked all the more, and Melody felt her anger rising knowing that he took more enjoyment from the knowledge that he was riling her up than he actually got from feeling her up.

The thought made her a little vicious, made her claws come out and so she hissed a "Get off, you leech," before reaching over and twisting his nipple through the thin tank he wore. Not that it was hard to reach, Billy liked to keep his pecs on show with simple shirts and the camaro was so cramped she couldn't sit much closer to him if she tried.  
"How'd you like it when someone invades your personal space?"

Max howled in the back, with mirth or fear Melody wasn't sure, as he dropped his cigarette in the footwell cursing at the pain, swerving over the white line almost into oncoming traffic.

"Christ Henderson," he rubbed his abused chest, "why you always gotta be so fucking pyscho."

"Why do you always have to be a pervert?" she shot back as Max continued laughing in the back.

"Shut up shit bird," roaring Billy aimed an arm back behind the seats at his stepsister but Melody shoved at him from her seat.

"Stop trying to hit her."

"Henderson?" the younger girl still snickered while dodging Billy, "Oh my god, are you Dustin's sister?"

"Yeah the little dweebs my brother, don't tell me you play with those dorks," she replies a few minutes later with an eyeroll when things in the car calm down a little. Seeing his usual dark moodiness start to settle she lights Billy another cigarette, reaching it out like some sort of warped olive branch.

Billy accepts it warily, "she's like fourteen Melody, she better not be playing with the little jerk offs," he glares into the rearview mirror at his stepsister.

"I meant down at the arcade you neanderthal, just because you were likely like a cat in heat at fourteen," she can't help sniping at him.

Melody tries not to think to hard about how much she likes sniping at him, maybe it's because she gets a reaction to her slightly immature antics. Brian simply laughs and shakes his head.

"Like you weren't opening-" Billy opens his mouth, cutting dead any warm musings she has on him, before Max cuts him off in a panic, "Please don't start the mindless flirting again, yes the arcade Melody."

The red head sighs a little long sufferingly.

"Well I'm dropping you at the mall today, I don't got the time to be driving you all over Hawkins," her step brother shot out as he over took an ambling truck on a blind corner.

"Stop bitching Billy," Melody sighed, as they pulled into the mall car park, "it's not like you drive at any speed limit anyway. Where'd you go to get your licence, Nebraska? That the only place that would issue one to a lunatic?"

"Hey, at least I have one, maybe I should leave your ass here as well," scowling he pulled her seat latch, throwing her into the dashboard spluttering, "Get out shit bird, be at the pool after my shift."

"Whatever," the redhead sighed throwing her skateboard down, "Bye Melody."

"Bye hun," the older girl waved cheerfully.

"Oh hell no," Billy reversed the car, narrowly missing a couple of middle schoolers. "stop that, it's not happening."

"What are you on about you weirdo?" Melody smacked his shoulder when he grabbed her waving hand out of the air.

"Stop trying to be friends with my stepsister, she's pyscho enough without you rubbing off on her."

A/N: So this is really a series of interactions between Billy and Melody. I freely admit there is no plot. I just enjoy writing their bullshit. Also the high school scene kind of came to me so I added it, they were graduated but imagine it's the last couple of weeks of exams and study hall… really early season 3.

**Author's Note:**

> /N: Yeah this completely weird, Melody is most definitely not likeable. Billy and her together is not likeable but I guess they go together in a dysfunctional way. I'm not even sure where this came from...
> 
> I cranked this out in one evening, I have no idea where its going, if anywhere.
> 
> I'm still a little sad that Stranger Things would kill off their most interesting character. Just have to wait for the next season.


End file.
